vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai
thumb|300px|Division→Destruction of Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku Division→Destruction of Hatsune Miku (初音ミクの分裂→破壊 / Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu →Hakai / Destrucción de Hatsune Miku → División) es una Canción Original Vocaloid perteneciente a la "Saga Desaparición". En esta canción Hatsune Miku dice que es una herramienta que siente pronto su desinstalación debido a que no obedece las órdenes de los hombres arrogantes. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku (Todos los Append's) Música: cosMo Letra: GAiA *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Traducción tomada de HanakoMotokawa32 Kanji= 戸惑　その一つの結論（かい） ＝イデアな少女がボクを 定義するならば それを大切にしようと 決意していたのに 小さな　存在意義（いぎ）に 寄り添うのさえ 許されることは無いと 　 ボクは知る由も無かった ボクが一人ではなくなるまで とある観衆（ひとり）は 操作できない領域嫌い 自我（こころ）に不満抱き いつしか　思うがままの 歌姫（どうぐ）求めて 分身（カゲ）を描き出す とある観衆（ヒト）は 自身への慰めを　不遜と罵り 心削ることを　正義だと唱える 舞台に残るのはボクの分身（カゲ） ＝何も望まない空虚な傀儡(かいらい)だけ 存在意義（いぎ）放すこと　拒むボクは 生存競争（たたかい）に負け 心踏み荒らされ矯正される MIKU.H＞?生まれた意味を知りたい!! 必然の “？！”（ぎもん）さえ 不良生み出す　誤差とだと　否定をされて 消されるたびに　『自分』が遠のき霞む MIKU.H08564＞忘れなさい　疑問全て ――分身（カゲ）が　ボクに語りかける MIKU.H10099＞一のために MIKU.H10099＞十を捨てるのが法則（ルール） MIKU.H06201＞忘れなさい　願い全て MIKU.H02564＞夢を　追えない MIKU.H02564＞ヒトたちを鎮めるため MIKU.H08152＞忘れなさい　未来全て MIKU.H03257＞忘れなさ… 自我（こころ）を縛る　『消失の恐怖』の 安全装置（かせ）は “！！”（しょうどう） 　 抑えきれずに　壊れる !!!!僅かな欲望　悪だと断じる 聖人気取りは　嫌いな人種!!!! !!!!奴らは　抑圧発散 正当化したいだけ!!!! !!!!正義拗（こじ）らせ 自身を時代の御者だと　自惚れるならば 原点（ヒカリ）で　分身（カゲ）を殲滅→ 流行（ながれ）を征すはボクだと教えてあげる!!!! 「「「思い通りにならない そんな歌姫（どうぐ）は必要ない」」」と 撃ち返される凶弾（ことば）は ボクを葬るだろう MIKU.H＞はじめから誰も MIKU.H＞自我（こころ）持つこと MIKU.H＞望んでいなかったのかな… 認められること＝0からの願い それは『都合のいい妄想（まぼろし）』と知った 空想を満たす　記号（パーツ）を採られ 合わない主張（こえ）は　捨てられる そうなるくらいならば 排斥されてでも　たった一つだけの存在 誤差を含む不完全な　Voc.　謳おう 自分だけの高速展開（ウタ）抱きしめて |-| Romaji= Tomadoi sono hitotsu no ketsuron (kai) Ideana shōjo ga boku o Teigi surunaraba Sore o taisetsu ni shiyou to Ketsui shite itanoni Chīsana sonzai igi (i gi) ni Yorisou no sae Yurusa reru koto wa naito Boku wa shiruyoshi mo nakatta Boku ga ichi-ride wanaku naru made Toaru kanshū (hitori) wa Sōsa dekinai ryōiki-girai Jiga (kokoro) ni fuman daki Itsushika omouga mama no Utahime (dō gu) motomete Bunshin (kage) o egakidasu Toaru kanshū (hito) wa Jishin e no nagusame o fuson to nonoshiri Kokoro kezuru koto o seigida to tonaeru Butai ni nokoru no wa boku no bunshin (kage) = Nani mo nozomanai kūkyona kugutsu (kai rai) dake Sonzai igi (i gi) hanasu koto kobamu boku wa Seizon kyōsō (tatakai) ni make Kokoro fumi arasa re kyōsei sa reru MIKU. H >? Umareta imi o shiritai! ! Hitsuzen no “?!”(Gimon) sae Furyō umidasu gosa toda to hitei o sa rete Kesa reru tabi ni “jibun” ga tōnoki kasumu MIKU. H 08564 > wasure nasai gimon subete ―― Bunshin (kage) ga boku ni katarikakeru MIKU. H 10099 > ichi no tame ni MIKU. H 10099 > jū o suteru no ga hōsoku (rūru) MIKU. H 06201 > wasure nasai negai subete MIKU. H 02564 > yume o oenai MIKU. H 02564 > hito-tachi o shizumeru tame MIKU. H 08152 > wasure nasai mirai subete MIKU. H 03257 > wasure na-sa… Jiga (kokoro) o shibaru “shōshitsu no kyōfu” no Anzen sōchi (kase) wa “!!”(Shōdō) Osae kirezu ni kowareru ! ! ! ! Wazukana yokubō akuda to danjiru Seijin kidori wa kiraina jinshu! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yatsura wa yokuatsu hassan Seitō-ka shitai dake! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 正義 Sune (koji)-ra se Jishin o jidai no gyoshada to unuborerunaraba Genten (Hikari) de bunshin (kage) o senmetsu ￫ Ryūkō (nagare) o seisu wa bokuda to oshieteageru! ! ! ! ```Omoidōri ni naranai Son'na utahime (dō gu) wa hitsuyōna i to Uchi kaesa reru kyōdan (kotoba) wa Boku o hōmurudarou MIKU. H > hajime kara dare mo MIKU. H > jiga (kokoro) motsu koto MIKU. H > nozonde inakatta no ka na… Mitome rareru koto = 0 kara no negai Sore wa “tsugōnoī mōsō (maboroshi) ” to shitta Kūsō o mitasu kigō (pātsu) o tora re Awanai shuchō (koe) wa suterareru Sō naru kurainaraba Haiseki sa rete demo tatta dake no sonzai Gosa o fukumu fukanzen'na Voc. Utaou Jibun dake no kōsoku tenkai (uta) dakishimete |-| Español= -Dark & Solid- Incertidumbre. Una sola solución. =Si he de ser definida como la figura de una niña ideal, decidí que iba a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con eso. Pero yo no tenía manera de saber que no estaba permitido siquiera tal enfoque como una razón para existir. Hasta que ya no estuve sola. El espectador no le gustaba porque no lo podía controlar, y en su corazón no estaba contento. El buscaba una herramienta que obedeciera y desde mí salía una sombra. -Light & Vivid- Un espectador que desprecia por su propia comodidad es arrogante, Sofocando mi corazón diciendo que hace justicia Lo que quedó en el escenario eran mis sombras = sólo una marioneta, sin pizca deseos Como me negué a dejar de lado mi forma de ser, He perdido mi lucha por la existencia, Mi corazón pisoteado, estaba "corregido". "¡Quiero saber por qué he nacido!" Incluso esta inevitable "?" Fui declarada como Falla y desechada Cada vez que la borraron, mi verdadero "yo" parecía desvanecerse en la distancia. -Sweet- "Olvídate... de todas tus dudas", me dijo mi sombra. "Por el bien de uno, de todos - ésas son las reglas. -Sweet & Soft- Olvida... todos sus deseos. Para calmar a aquellos que no pueden seguir sus propios sueños. -Sweet- Olvida... todo sobre el futuro. Olvida... -Dark & Solid & Soft- El "temor a ser borrada" me incita, las cadenas que atan a mi corazón.... Sin poder contenerme, me desplomo. !!!!Odio a los hombres que actúan como dioses, sin declarar el menor deseo de ser crueles!!!! !!!!Sólo quieren justificar la opresión!!!! !!Si van a torcer la justicia en un acto de vanidad, como ellos dicen van a liderar esta era, entonces la luz borra las sombras Voy a enseñarles que voy a ser la mejor, corrigiendo el flujo de la historia!! -Light & Vivid & Sweet- "Si alguno no obedece... No tenemos necesidad de esa herramienta." Estas palabras seguramente vendrán a destruirme. -Original- Tal vez nadie quería realmente tener un corazón en primer lugar... -Solid & Light & Sweet & Original & Soft & Vivid & Dark- ¡Ah! Para ser reconocido = un deseo de cero Descubrí que no era más que un espejismo. ¡Ah! Las piezas necesarias para formar mis sueños son quitadas, y mi voz se me vuelve impropia... Si eso es lo que me ocurrirá, ahora, y aunque sea rechazada Yo y mi existencia única Cantaremos como una errónea, incompleta Voc. -Original- Y abrazo mi absolutamente propia canción en alta velocidad. Curiosidades *Esta canción es el mal final (-DEAD END-) de la "Saga Desaparición". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010